Tears of Middle Earth
by Captain Glorfindel
Summary: During a thunderstorm Elrond comforts a young Legolas and has a talk with Glorfindel.


Tears of Middle Earth

Glorfindel walked quietly through the halls of Imladris. He was on a mission to find little Legolas and avoid waking Elrond's twin terrors. Glorfindel already feared that Elladan and Elrohir were teaching their younger friend to become as mischievous as them—not that he needed much help.

Outside thunder crackled loudly and competed with the rain to drown out all noise. Another boom came and was accompanied by a vibrant streak of lighting.

Glorfindel was becoming worried; the Valar forbid Legolas had snuck out in this storm and was up a tree attracting lightning. He wondered about the elfling's ability to attract trouble and avoid any scoldings for his disobedience. He had tried to lecture the elfling of course, and Erestor did it at least twice a week, but it was impossible to stay angry at such a charming child with large blue eyes and golden hair. If Arwen was the night sky, then surely Legolas was the sun.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Glorfindel frowned and made his way to inform Lord Elrond when he saw a flash of movement from the corner of his eye—Elrond.

On the balcony, barely out of the rain, sat Elrond cradling Legolas in his lap. The elf lord of Imladris was singing softly as the little elfling's eyes became misty in sleep.

"Elrond?" whispered Glorfindel with a questioning glance.

"It's alright Glorfindel," replied Elrond before fixing a sad and wondrous gaze at the other elf.

"What's wrong, has something happened?" Glorfindel asked watching Elrond stroke Legolas' hair.

Elrond gave a heavy sigh, "He is breaking my heart Glorfindel, one so young should not have to know sadness."

Glorfindel nodded understanding immediately that he was referring to the death of Legolas' mother. Her cruel death had caused Legolas and his father, King Thranduil, much pain, the pain of having one so dear pulled from your love. It was fortunate that Thranduil and his son had been able to find enough strength in each other to avoid fading or sailing; without them Mirkwood would fall.

Elrond gave the sleeping elfling a small smile before turning to tell Glorfindel of the night's most recent tears.

~~flashback~~

Elrond was walking through the halls listening to the rain fall when a small bundle of life and energy flew at him and almost knocked him backwards.

"Legolas, what's wrong tithen-pen?" Elrond picked up the blond elfling and held him close, trying to still his trembling.

Wide blue eyes met his and Legolas pointed at the storm.

Elrond nodded calmly and murmured softly "There is nothing to fear, we will keep you safe."

Instead of relaxing the little elfling began to cry, his tears mimicking the pouring rain. Then, surprising Elrond, Legolas gestured for the elf lord to take him closer outside, towards the storm. Elrond obliged and walked towards the source of fright.

Legolas reached out to touch the rain and whispered, "I didn't used to be afraid of storms, but that was when Nana was here. She told me there was no reason to be scared. Nana said, 'Raindrops are the tears of Middle Earth. All the creatures of Middle Earth and beyond have their tears of joy and sadness sprinkled down from the Valar.'" Legolas paused and stared enraptured at a flash of lighting before continuing, "But now Nana is not here and I don't want tears. I want her, not the sadness because she is not here."

Elrond felt his voice catch and he hugged the elfling, "Do not fret, tithen-pen, those are also her tears of joy. She is with you always and you and your father will see her again, I promise."

Legolas looked up with hope in his eyes, "You promise? But why is Ada so sad?"

"Yes, I promise, and I do not break my promises," Elrond paused before continuing, "Your Ada knows you both will see her again, but he is still sad because it may be a long time before you are reunited. But you will all be reunited and in the meantime you will always have each others love."

Legolas nodded and gave a small smile before yawning. Elrond wrapped his robe around the elfling and began to sing him to sleep.

~~end of flashback~~

Glorfindel exchanged small smiles with Elrond before reaching out with one hand to stroke Legolas' hair and stretching the other hand out to catch a raindrop.

"Tears indeed, I only hope Middle Earth does not drown in the sorrow," lamented Glorfindel.

"No mellon-nin, that will not happen, not with the love and the hope to keep us afloat," replied Elrond.

Slowly the rain began to lessen, the thunder quieted and the lightening dulled to reveal a new day and Middle Earth bound in hope.


End file.
